


Electoral Behavior

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Series: Acts of Congress [2]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold





	Electoral Behavior

"This is nice."

"You're warmer?"

"Warm. Hot. Scorching. You pick."

"You're never going to be cold again, Will Bailey."

"Is that an Act of Congress?"

"If Congress did this, more people would vote."

"Do that thing with your tongue again, and I'll never vote for anybody else. Ever again. God - that. Yes."

"You're only going to vote for me?"

"Uhhh. Yes. Every election, every ballot. Scrutineers will wonder why somebody wants Congressman Seaborn to be mayor of Eagen, Minnesota."

"Is there an Eagen, Minnesota?"

"Yes. Less talking. Your tongue has - Fuck, yeah. Like that."

"Burn for me."

"God ... I do."


End file.
